Let's Get Away
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: A fatal attraction brews trouble for Kagome and her husband after she has an affair. WARNING: Adult Themes Involved.
1. The Life Of Kagome Taisho

Chapter One

_The Life Of Kagome Taisho_

A young lady about her late 20's sat in a office figeting with her long raven hair and playing with the brass buttons of her navy blue bussiness suit. She looked about her office staring at the fine paintings hung about the wall and the dark blue lounge chair sitting under it and her little coffee table in the middle of the floor. Her eyes gazed over to the picture on her desk that had her and a handsome young man with long white hair and a little girl, around the age of six , stood in the picture with them as they all smiled happily.

_What I would give to have those happy days again_.

The young lady's train of thought was broken as a young bubbly girl came in with long midnight hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Um...Mrs. Taisho? Your husband in on line one."

"Thank you,Sango" Kagome said as she picked up the phone then Sango bowed then left.

"Hey,honey. What's up?''

''Aki got into a fight at school today." a husky voice said on the other end.

"Another one!"

"Yeah, maybe because you're never home lately." Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha, I'm trying. Ever since you got laid off I've been carrying the family on my hand and foot."

"The hell you are. The only thing you do is provide money! I'm the one taking care of Aki everyday and cleaning and cooking!"

"And I appreciate that."

"If you appreciated it you would be home some of the times!"

"Look, I have to work. I'll be home later."

"Yeah, like always go ahead and work and abandon your family."

Then Kagome heard a click then a dial tone."Shit!'' She cursed and furiously hung up the phone. Sango rushed in.

"Are you okay,Mrs. Taisho?" Kagome sighed tiredly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is it Mr. Taisho?" Sango asked sincerely.

"Isn't it always. Sango, I'm trying to be a good, mother,wife, and bussines woman but it's simply impossible for me to do that without upsetting someone."

"I understand,Mrs.Taisho."

Then a tall pale stern looking lady stormed into Kagome's office. "Kagome!''

Kagome quickly stood up. "Yes, Ms.Kikyo."

"Where the hell is my model!"

"Which one?"

"The male model from Sendai, you were suppose to have him booked for the photo shoot for the Coca Cola ad next Saturady and today is Wednesday."

"I thought you assigned that to Ryan from the third floor."

"Well, now I'm assigning it to you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's very short notice and I already have to deal with the photographer law suit tommorrow."

"I need you Kagome you're the only one with some sense in this building."

Kagome head hung. "Okay"

"Good work." Kikyo said and rushed out the office.

Kagome sat back down and sunk in her seat. "Can you please hold all my calls, Sango."

"Of course, Mrs. Taisho." Sango left the office.

_It's impossible to book that model on my tight schedule. I'm sure gonna hear it from InuYasha_. Kagome groaned and put her head down on her desk and slowly fell asleep.

Later on at night Kagome was driving home she drove up her driveway and pressed a button in her car then the garage door opened. She drove in the garage and exited her car to the door in the garage that led to the kitchen. She sluggishly walked to the living room findind her husband and their daughter sitting comfortably on the couch watching Finding Nemo. Aki turned around and happily jumped off the couch to greet her mother.

"Mommy!" Aki ran and hugged her.

"Hey, sweetheart. You know it's way past your bedtime."

"But me and daddy didn't finish watching Finding Nemo.'' Aki had whined

''But it's late sweetie you can watch it tommorrow."

"Oh, just let her watch her movie, Kagome."

"It's past her bedtime! Now go to bed,okay." Kagome kissed Aki on the forehead and Aki went upstairs.

"Why do you always do that?" Kagome sneered InuYasha and went into the kitchen.

"Do what?'' InuYasha as he followed her

''Undermine me front of Aki. We have to be together and you know damn well she has to go to bed."

"I thought my daughter would enjoy watching a movie."

Kagome chose to ignore when he said _my daughter _and decided to change the subject. "What's for dinner?'' Kagome looked around the kitchen. InuYasha knew she changed the subject to avoid conflict so he decided to let her.

"There's some leftover pasta in the fridge."

Kagome eagerly opened the fridge and pulled out a big tubberware bowl full of pasta. She sat it on the counter and opened it. She smelled the sweet aroma. "Mm. I' ve been starving all day."

InuYasha snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss you." InuYasha whispered gently in her ear.

"Me,too. So did your headhunter find you a job yet."

InuYasha let go of Kagome and groaned.

"What'd I do now!" Kagome swung herself around to face her furious husband. "

Why do always have to care about money?"

"Maybe because we're buried in debt! And our bills are fucking sky high! I just need your help"

"I am helping! At home! While you're lolly gagging around at work I'm the one raising our daughter!" InuYasha and Kagome bickered on until a little voice shut them up.

"Stop arguing! Stop arguing!"

Kagome eyes go wide as she turned to her daughter who had tears swelling up in her eyes. Kagome went to pick her up. "We're sorry honey." Kagome sneered InuYasha. "See what you did."

"I didn't anything."

Kagome proceed upstairs with her child cradled in her arms. "You better believe you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Fine with me!" InuYasha yelled up to his wife. He stormed to the linen closet and grabbed a quilt and two pillows ad threw them on the couch. "Shit." InuYasha growled as he kicked the couch.

Meanwhile Kagome was tucking in Aki. "Becky at school said her parents are getting a divorce are you and daddy getting one."

Kagome pulled the covers up to her child's neck securing her nicely.

"No honey. It's just that me and daddy are going through a tough time." She kissed Aki on the forehead and proceeded to her bedroom.

Kagome disrobed herself and slid on her nightgown. She laid in the bed and began to sob clutching the silk sheets in her hand until she fell asleep.

The next day Kagome woke up to the morning sun. She got and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do he still finds me attractive?" Kagome asked but nobody was there. She sighed and went into the shower.

Later Kagome came downstairs only to see InuYasha eating eggs and bacon on dining room table.

"Where's Aki?''

"She's at school."

"Oh, Um...InuYasha?''

''What, Kagome?" He asked annoyingly

She went over to InuYasha. "Do you still find me attractive."

InuYasha smirked. "Do I? Come sit on my lap." InuYasha grabbed her waist and sat her down on his lap and kiss her neck. "You are so beautiful and wonderful."

Kagome giggled. "Really?''

''Of course." He started to kiss on her neck and gently massaged her breast making Kagome moan.

"Let's go upstairs." InuYasha whispered.

"I can't. I have to go to work."

"Play hooky." InuYasha planted another kiss on his wife's neck.

"It's important for me to go. I have that court case today."

"Alright." InuYasha said glumly picking up Kagome off his lap.

"What's the problem now?'' Kagome whined.

"Nothing." InuYasha said cruely. Kagome leaned in for a kiss but InuYasha motioned away.

Kagome stared at him and shook her head then stormed out. Kagome got into the car and drove off cursing because she was running late. "Fuck! I'm so late for that damn court case." Kagome swurved throught traffic then parked in front of a tall building at a screeching halt. Kagome rushed out the car and threw her keys to guy in a red jacket. "Take my car and don't bang it up."

"But lady I'm..." before the guy could get out the rest of the sentence Kagome was already in the building.

She ran to the elevator but it read out of order so she ran up the stairs breaking one of her heels. She limped into the courtroom finding it only containing the judge. "Where's everybody?" Kagome asked out of breath.

"Oh, Mrs.Taisho you didn't know?"

"What" Kagome said dumbfounded.

"The photographer dropped his case." Kagome sighed annoyingly. "Are you serious?"

"The message was sent to your office yesterday afternoon."

"Well, that's just great." She said and limped back down the stairs. She went outside and waited for the valet for about fifteen minutes continously looking at her watch. "Fuck." Kagome stormed in to the front desk. "Where's your damn valet because I've been waiting too long."

"Um...Ms? We don't have vallet."

"What! But...but...but" Kagome turned her head outside then back at the lady then back outside then finally back at the lady."You have to."

The lady shook her head. "Sorry, mam."

"Fuck!" Kagome screamed as she stomped her foot on the floor. She limped outside and looked to the sky. "How could this day get any worse."

Then it suddenly bagan to rain.

"Fuck!'' Kagome stood at the corner trying to catch a cab but no of them seemed to stop. So she gave up and started to walk down the boulevard watching couples in the rain sharing umbrellas laughing and kissing. "Me and InuYasha used to be like them." Kagome said sorrowful and she finally stopped in front of her work building. She looked it up down from the sign that said Kikyo's Modeling Agency to the shrubs that were growing at the bottom of the steps. She limped in the building as everybody looked at her and whispered. Kagome took the elevator to the sixth floor where she had her own big beautiful sky view office. The first thing she saw was Sango sitting at a desk in front of her office.

Sango's eyes widened and she ran to Kagome. "What happened Mrs. Taisho. Are you okay?"

"Did you know anything about the canceling of the court case today."

Sango's eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot to tell you."

Kagome growled and stormed down the hallways and opened a door that read Kikyo Takahashi.

"What in gods name are you doing barging in my office. Soaking my new carpet!"

Kagome limped to the desk and firmly slammed her hands on Kikyo's cherry wood desk. "I need a vacation!" Kagome demanded.

"A vacation? That's nonsense your working on the Sendai model project."

"The only way for me to book that model is if I go to Sendai,Japan my damn self!"

Kikyo smirked "Well, than it's settled. I'll get you a first class ticket to Sendai by tommorrow."

"You're fucking kidding right."

"Actually I'm quite serious. It's perfect. You get to do your job and go on vacation. I hear Sendai is a great sight seeing place."

"I'm not going all the way to Sendai!"

"If you decide not to go I'll send you on a real vacation." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a pernament one."

Kagome's mouth dropped and she frowned and she sluggishly limped out of her boss's office.

"Make sure to pack your bags when you get home!" Kikyo yelled to her glum employee

Kagome shut the door and walked to her office.

"I think that you won't be taking no calls this afternoon." Sango said.

Kagome weakly nodded and limped into her office slamming the door with a "Fuck!'' escaping her lips.


	2. Forbidden

Disclaimer: See chap 1

_Forbidden_

Kagome walked inside the house drenching from the rain. She took off her shoes and sluggishly walked upstairs. Kagome walked in her bedroom finding InuYasha sleep on the bed. "I should've just made love to you this morning" She sighed and took off her wet clothes and put on her nightgown. ''Damn I gotta pack up for tommorrow." Kagome went through her closet and pulled out two black suticases. She opened one and slowly placed it on the bed trying not to wake InuYasha, but failed.

InuYasha slowly half opened his eyes finding his wife going back and forth putting clothes in a suit case.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha asked with eye's still half open.

"Kikyo assingned me to go Sendai, Japan for some Coca Cola ad." Kagome said as she rushed about putting clothes in her suitcase.

InuYasha yawned and fully opened his eyes.

"What!"

"I'm sorry. I know it's short notice but Kikyo's said if I back out of this she'll fire me and you know how much we need this job."

InuYasha pulled the covers over him more and turned around.

"Fine. Do what the fuck you have to do."

"Stop being that way!"

"Feh. I'm not being any type of way."

Kagome sighed and zipped up the the suitcase then opened another one and began putting objects in it.

When Kagome was done packing she snuggled up to InuYasha in the bed but he just moved away. Kagome turned on her back and tears began to roll down her face. InuYasha heard his wife sniffle and whimper.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you crying?''

Kagome sniffled. "No" she whimpered.

InuYasha groaned and turned around only to find tears on her face.

"God, you are crying. Come here." InuYasha embraced his wife "Why are you crying like this, baby."

"I had a really bad day and when I come home I expect some support from you, but the only thing you do is complain and yell."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." InuYasha kissed on her forehead. They laid in complete silence embracing each other until they fell asleep.

Kagome sat on the plane exhausted and frustrated at the current fight she had encountered with InuYasha this morning before she left. "Why does he have to be that way." Kagome growled under her breath. Then a young tall handsome man with midnight hair pulled into a short ponytail and earrings in his left ear approached Kagome.

"Excuse me miss?'' He said as he gently tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"What'd you want" She said as she looked up to him.

"I was wondering if I could sit here."

"Go ahead." She said annoyed.

The guy sat down with a relaxing groan as he sunk down into the seat. "I'm really sorry about invading your space but my regular seat was placed in front of a agitated child." He said with a sly smile. Kagome let out a small giggle.

The guy smiled then offered out his hand. "Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi."

Kagome shook his hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kagome Taisho."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kagome Taisho." Miroku kissed Kagome's hand gently.

Kagome blushed and got lost in the feel of his moist lips on her skin. She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "That's _Mrs_. Kagome Taisho."

Miroku looked down at the white gold wedding band gleaming on the hand he was just kissing. "I'm ever so sorry. You're so young."

Kagome giggled. "Acutally I'm 32."

"Really! You look as young as I am."

"And you are?" Kagome said curiously

"Me? Um...I'm...well... I'm 22" Miroku stammered

"Well, that's not that young."

Miroku nodded and stared off. There was a silence between the two until Kagome broke it.

"Excuse can I get to my bag." Kagome said reaching for a small dark blue sports bag between Miroku's leg.

"Sorry." He said manuevering so that she could get her bag. Kagome dove her head inbetween his legs trying to get the bag. She could hear murmurming and giggles while she was down there retreiving her bag, but decided to pay it no mind.

_"That's so innapropiate"_

_"Who does she think she is?"_

_"Close your eyes, Billy!"_

Then a flight attendant approached the two. "Excuse me?'' she whispered.

Kagome rose her head with her bag in her hand. "Got it!" She cheered. She then looked at the flight attendant's angered face. "What's seems to be the problem?" Kagome said innocently.

"Your behavior is very innapropiate and you are disturbing the other passengers." she said in a stern voice.

Kagome stared strangely at her then back at Miroku's lap then back at her then her face grew bright red. "I'm sorry. It's not what you think."

"Whatever it is, stop it!'' the flight attendant stormed down the hall of the plane.

Miroku started to chuckle at the whole situation.

Kagome playfully hit him on the arm. "That's not funny. It's very embarrassing!"

Then it was a long pause then Kagome too began started to giggle. After their laugh Kagome pulled out a book and put on her glasses then began to read it.

Miroku stared at the book curiously. "What are you reading?''

Kagome looked up at him then back at the book. "Addicted. I'm just on chapter 14 ."

"Oh, a Zane book?''

''Yeah." She said not paying any attention to Mirkou because she was so entranced into the book. Miroku sunk more into his chair and stole a glance at Kagome before falling to sleep.

Kagome was violently waking up a deep sleeped Miroku. He jumped up suddenly "What? What?'' Miroku said grogly.

"It's time to go and frankly you're in my way." Kagome said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Mirkou got up so Kagome could scoot out of the row.

She reached up at the compartment trying to get her luggage but it was stuck. "Damn you!''

"Let me help you.'' Miroku said from behind her. Kagome moved out of the way to let Miroku get out her luggage. Miroku gave it a small tug at it but it was stuck.

Kagome giggled. "Wow! You're so much help." she said sarcastically.

"Hold on. I got it." Miroku gave it one good pull and all the luggage came crashing down knocking down Mirkou and Kagome.

Miroku groaned and rubbed his head as he got up.

"Kagome are you okay? Kagome?'' He looked down finding her unconscious. "Shit!'' Miroku kneld down to her moving her long soft raven hair out of the way finding a small red spot on her forehead. He looked through the luggage finding two suitcases that said Kagome Taisho. "Well, I guess these are hers."

Kagome woke up to find herself in a unfamliar room, on an unfamiliar bed but a familiar face was infront of hers.

She screamed. "Where in the hell am I!''

''Hey, calm down it's me. Remember Miroku." He said pointing to himself.

"I know who the hell you are but why am I _here_. "

"I'm sorry but I accidently knocked you out."

Kagome started to rub her head and felt a huge bump on her forehead "What the hell is this?''

"Ooh, that looks nasty. I'll go get you something for that." Miroku squinted his face at the pulsing bump. He then left the room to retreive something for it.

Kagome sat up and scanned the bedroom. She looked at the room that much resembled her little brothers room. "How immature."

Kagome pouted as she looked at superman and batman action figures on the dresser and a spiderman poster above it but what did impress her was the many books that filled the bookcase. It was not just comic books but medicine books, law books, and philosphy books. Soon Miroku came back in with a bottle of alchol and a big bandage.

"Here we go." Miroku said calmly as he sat down on the bed and put the bottle and bandage on the nightstand.

He pulled out a swab and opened the alchol then poured it on the swab then slightly dapped it on thebump. Kagome winced at the stinging pain.

"Are you okay." He said in a low soft voice that made the pain go away.

Kagome nodded then looked over to the bookcase. "Did you read all of them?''

Miroku turned to the case then chuckled. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get some more." Kagome eyes softened.

Then he put the bandage on her forehead. "There you're all done."

They looked at each other with pure lust in their eyes. Then they started to kiss passionately.

Kagome pulled away with shock in her eyes. "I'm married!''

Miroku also pulled away. "I totally forgot. I'm sorry"

There was a silence that seemed like it would last for an eternity then Miroku dove into Kagome's mouth massaging her tongue with his.

Kagome was shocked for a moment but soon gave in as he laid her down on the bed and began to slowly unbutton her dark blue jacket then her white blouse revealing her black bra the her breast were securely placed. He began to nibble at the front clasp making Kagome moan and giggle at the same time. He finally unclasped the bra letting herbreast bounce freely. Miroku began to massage them then dove his mouth over one nipple sucking and licking it. Kagome groaned and threw her head back. Miroku leaned up and pulled off his shirt revealing his perfectly toned chest. Kagome bit her lip as she marveled at his chest. He then pulled off her skirt along with her black panties. He spread her legs and dove his face inbetween them. He inserted his tongue inside of her licking every spot inside of her.

_"Oh God!'' _Kagome screamed as she enjoyed his warm tongue venture through her making her shiver. While he was licking he was discreetly removing his pants and spiderman boxers. He rose up and wrapped Kagome long legs around his waist and she sat up so that her arms dangled over his broad shoulders. She rode him as he carressed her back up to her hair running his fingers through it. Kagome moved her hips against him at a face pace making him groan in the back of his throat. Miroku threw her on her back and began to pump vigorously in her making her squint at the roughness. Kagome felt a warmth rush through her making her flesh burning hot until she came crashing down on an electric climax. Miroku slowed down his pace a little until he also came down on an orgasm. He collasped on her then rolled over to her side.

Kagome chest rose and fell quickly in excitement and fear.

"I can't believe what I've just did. I feel so...so...oddly good." She panted.

"Really!" He exclaimed."

"I guess." She sighed. _'Oh, god what did I do?'_

"Since you're comfortable about everything, I have something to tell you."

"What! Don't tell me you're in love with me or something!"

Miroku shook his head and chuckled. "No, nothing like that it's just I'm not really 22."

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Then how old are you."

"I'm 18. Actually I'm 17 and a 1/2."

Kagome sat up. "What!''

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner''

Kagome buried her face in her hand. "I'm a damn rapist."

Miroku smiled as sat up then started to kiss Kagome on her neck."Like they say: age is just a number, right?''

Kagome shot up off the bed. "Not if you have superman and batman dolls!'' She started to put on her clothes.

"They're not dolls their action figures!''

''Whatever." Kagome shook her head and searched the house for her luggage then she found it and stormed out the room then out of the house. "I'm gone. Have a nice life."

Kagome walked down the unknown dark streets with heavy luggage in her hands. She walked until she arrived at a Best Western. She walked inside and paid for a nice room on the fourth floor. She opened the door and dropped the suitcases. She threw herself on the bed not caring about unpacking because she was too exhausted. She sighed and thought what had happened and shuddered to thought of what she did. "I've must have been out of mind! I just hope I never have to run into him again. He's so forbidden.'' Then she slowly fell asleep


	3. Tanabata

_Tanabata: Festival For Some Not For Others_

"Taxi! Taxi!'' Kagome screamed out to a cab as it pulled up next ot her. Kagome sighed in relieve and got in. "Thank you, I've been trying my hardest to catch a cab."

"Glad to be of your service, mam. Where is it would you like to go."

"Ajuki studios. Do you know where it's at."

"Of course. I know this city like the back of my hand." The cab driver said as he began to drive down the busy road.

"Really! I'm visiting and I could use some insight on the town."

"Well, you came just in time there's the Tanabata festival tommorrow and I believe you would have a lot of fun there. I know I will."

"What's the Tanabata festival?" The cab driver looked back a Kagome for a quick second with a confused look on his face.

"You don't know about the Tanabata it's one of the most important events in this old nothern town."

"Acutually I don't."

The cab driver snorted."That figures. Well anyway here's your stop."

Kagome dug in her pocket and gave the cab driver the money. "Thank you anyway."

"It's quite alright and remember that the festival is located on Higashi Ichibancho- dori Avenue."

"Thank you and I hope to see you there." Kagome scooted out of the cab as she closed the door. She turned around and looked up at the studio. Kagome inhaled and exhaled.

''Here we go." She ran up the stairs into the studio where there were flashing lights and cameras.

"Is that you, Kagome." She turned to this short bald flamboyant man.

"Asaka!" Kagome squealed as she hugged him.

"Kagome Higurashi you look as fabolous as did when we did the Miyagi fashion runway."

Kagome blushed. "Well, thank you. So you're the photographer?"

"Of course and I'll like you to meet you're new model."

Then Miroku rose from behind Asaka with a wide smile upon his face. Kagome froze as she saw the man she had sex with the other night standing right before her.

"Hi, I'm Miroku"

_Why is he saying that so nonchalant, like last night didn't even happen. I have to get of here._ Kagome thought to herself. __

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom" She said as she quickly ran away from Miroku leaving him with a sly grin on his face. Kagome ran into the bathroom panting over the sink. She looked up into the mirror.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe this is happening!_

Then a squeaky noise quickly averted her eyes towards the door finding Miroku standing there.

"What the hell are you doing in here."

Miroku walked up to her. "I wanted to know what got you so spooked."

"You know damn well why" Kagome looked back to the mirror as her arms supported her on the sink. Miroku leaned in on her neck and began to kiss it.

"I know who you were when I first got on that flight. I knew that you were the lengendary Kagome Higurashi the best super model to ever hit Japan. I've had fantasies about you as a little boy." Miroku said inbetween kisses.

"You still are a little boy, Miroku and I'm Kagome _Taisho_ now. Remember?" Miroku swung her around so that she was facing him.

"You're husband is all the way in Tokyo and we're all the way in Sendai. When you get back there will be no memory of this." He planted a passionate kiss on Kagome as he lifted her up on the counter and spread her legs so that he could get a little more access.

Kagome broke the kiss and slapped him.

"You must be out of your mind."

Miroku hiked up her skirt and parted her panties then inserted a finger in her. "I must be." He joked as he gave her tiny butterfly kisses on her neck.

Kagome began to pant and breath heavily. She started to unbutton his pants quickly and frustrated.

"Now, you want it." Miroku joked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, damn it. I want it. I want it." She repeated those words until they became a soft whisper as he pulled out his hard cock and pumped into Kagome.

She sat there trying to fight back her moans but failed miserably praying to Kami that no one heard her because some people in there knew she was very much married. "Yes." Kagome moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his back digging her fingers in his shirt. Miroku began to pick up his pace making himself groan loudly. Kagome felt warm wetness then she turned to find it was the water running.

"Shit! My suit's gonna get wet! We have to move somewhere else."

"Alright but hold on"

Kagome nodded as she clinged on to Miroku as he picked her up off the sink and backed off into a stall. He sat down and Kagome was stradling him on the toilet as he gripped her hips and rose her up and down on his long shaft at a fast pace. Kagome threw her head on his shoulders as Miroku lifted her hips up so that he slipped out of her pussy and pulled her up a little more then drove into her anus. Kagome let out loud a groan as she squinted up her face at the pleasantly uncomfortable feeling of his length pumping hard into her behind.

"You like this, baby." Miroku panted in a low whisper. Kagome was too worn out for words so she nodded on his shoulder.

Miroku felt his lover shiver beneath as she came to her orgasm as he soon did also. They sat in there position panting for quite a while until Miroku lifted Kagome up off of his lap. She stood up wobbling almost falling but Miroku caught.

"Whoa! You okay there."

Kagome looked down to the ground and ran out the stall she took one last glance at herself in the mirror with a digusted look on her face then ran out the bathroom.

"Ms. Kagome what took you so long." Asaka cam running towards her. "Is is that time of the month?'' Asaka whispered to her.

Kagome blushed widly. "_No_!'' She screamed then realized that everybody was looking so she lowered her voice. "No, I'm fine. Really?''

Asaka gave a suspicious look then shook his head. "Well, anyways we have to get this shoot done. Places peolple! Places!'' the flamboyant man yelled and all the crew started getting ready. "Hold up, where is the model."

"I'm right here." Miroku said standing behind Kagome. She jumped a little because she didn't know he was there.

Asaka spun around. "Well, get your cute ass out there and start posing." said Asaka as he spanked Miroku's ass on his way over to Kagome. Miroku turned around with digust in his face then shook it off because that's he had a photo shoot to concerntrate on.

"He's a cute one isn't he?'' said Asaka as he approached Kagome.

She blushed and smiled nervously. "Haven't really noticed."

"Honey, I would be all over him if he was on my side of the fence, if you know what I'm talking about." Asaka started to laugh then Kagome soon joined in.

"It's nice seeing you again, Asaka."

"Same here. So, you ever think about get back into modeling?"

"Well, I'm a little to old now and I have a family."

"That's too bad because you were one of the best out there."

Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Thanks''

_I've always thought about gettting back into modeling but then again that would be a whole new reason for me and InuYasha to get into fights._

Kagome mentally sighed as she glanced up at Miroku posing with two girls dressed in red bikinis and he had on red swim trunks that showed off his chest very well. Kagome began to stare and almost drooling over his beauty. Miroku caught her staring and gave her a sexy sly grin that made Kagome blush and look away.

Later on Kagome was walking down the block again trying to catch a cab that was obviously not coming.

"Hey, I'll drive you."

Kagome turned her head then turned quickly back around because it was Miroku in a impressive 6 series BMW.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be this way. You know perfectly well what our situation is."

"The situation is that I'm a model agent and your a model end of story! Period!"

"What about last night and this morning? I think that shows we have something more deeper than just a strickly business."

"What happened last night was a mistake. And what happened this morning I'll admit I got a little carried away, but that's the end of all that!''

About an hour later Miroku was pumping into Kagome at a fast pace in the backseat of his car that was in a secluded parking lot.

"Oh Kami yesss!'' Kagome moaned.

"Is this the end?'' Kagome just closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Is it, Kagome!''

''No, it's not. It's not the end! Oooh faster!'' Kagome yelled and moaned.

Miroku began to pick up his pace and making their skin clap together. Miroku rolled her over where she was stradling him, riding him for all he was worth. Miroku came first then soon after so did Kagome as she collasped on his chest. His member still soft inside her.

"I guess it isn't the end only the beginning." Miroku panted with a smile on his face.

"I don't know if I should be doing this." whined Kagome.

"You shouldn't! That's the point the excitement of doing something that you know damn well you shouldn't be doing. It's a rush, right?''

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

She looked up through the sunroof top gazing at the evening sunset.

There was a silence.

"You know what that sunset remind me of." Kagome finally broke the silence inbetween them.

"What?'' Miroku asked seductively

''I'm sorry if I have to say this but it reminds of my husbands eyes." Kagome softly smiled as she gazed into it.

Miroku was silent not knowing how to react to this comment. "Really." was all he could say

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you. I know it's the wrong time and place to say such a thing but I guess I just had to say that for some reason.''

Miroku wanted to steer clear of the topic of her husband so he changed the subject. "I know you're leaving tommorrow so what do you want to do on your last day."

"Um..." Kagome pondered at the question because she didn't know until a idea striked her. "Oh, take me to the Tanabata festival."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"What is the Tanabata about?'' Kagome asked curiously.

"Long long ago, there was a young lady named Orihime. One day she welcomed a guy called Kengyu. , Orihime quit her work because Orihime enjoyed spending time with Kengyu rather than her job. It made the Kami so angry that he sent Kengyu away to the Galaxy which is a long way off from where they lived."

"Why would somebody want to celebrate such a sad event"

"It's not much of an celebretion it's like a prayer ceremony. See what we do is tear colored paper into small pieces on which we write poems and prayers. Then we decorate them onto small bamboo trees. Also, we light Chinese lanterns and float them on the Hyojyo-gawa river. After all of that we have a parade, praising that what happened Orihime didn't happen to ourselves and hope that it won't"

"That sounds beautiful." Kagome said gazingly

"It is! It's placed on the beautiful block of Higashi Ichibancho-dori Avenue. It simply sparkles at night." Miroku began to kiss Kagome's neck gently.

"It'll be wonderful." He whispered.

Later Miroku dropped Kagome off at her hotel. "When will I see you?'' Kagome said half in the door of the hotel.

''I'll come see you." Miroku then sped of into the night.

Kagome watched him disapear into the horizon and her heart suddenly fell with relief. She walked up to her room and laid on the bed. She turned to the phone and stared at it for a while before picking it up and dialing a number.

"Hello." a husky voice said on that other end that mad Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"Hello" She said shaky and nervous.

"Who is this." The voice said bluntly.

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome! How are you, sweetie."

"Tired. It's good to hear your voice.''

''Me, too." Then Kagome heard laughter and whining from the background. "Is that Aki. Let me speak to her."

"Alright. Aki! Mommy's on the phone."

"Mommy!" Aki snatched the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you being a good girl for daddy?''

''Yep and guess what?''

''What, honey?''

''I didn't get into any fights at school. Aren't you pwoud of me." Kagome giggled to the innocence of her child. "Yes, sweetie I'm _pwoud_ of you. Put your daddy back on the phone."

"Okay." the six year old sweaked. Kagome heard rustling in the background.

"Hello." InuYasha said.

"Hey, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And tell Aki that I love her."

"I will. So how's everything in Sendai."

"It's wonderful I might even get a promotion from this."

"Well, you might not need that promotion." InuYasha said proudly.

"What do you mean?''

''I'll tell you as soon as you get back home."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye, InuYasha."

Then Kagome hung up the phone and smiled as she laid on the bed and she couldn't stop smiling because that was the first real conversation her and InuYasha had. There were no sarcasm, no fights, and no yelling it was unbelivable. She stared at the ceiling of her hotel thinking about what Miroku said about the Tanabata festival.

_Am I really like Orihime in that story leaving all my work and responsiblities behind for some man_.

Kagome shook her head and snorted. "

I haven't left my job or my responsiblities for Miroku. That's absurb,or is it." She finally got tired of thinking and fell asleep and prayed that she were to not to dream about it.


	4. Temptation

Disclaimer:See Chp 1

_Temptation_

Kagome was sleep until she was awoke from a knock at her door. She groaned and looked at the clock to find it say 6:45am.

She jumped up in anger."Who the fuck is knocking at my door at 6:45! Whoever it is you better get ready for some serious strangling."

Kagome angrily swung the door open only to find no one.

"Fucking kids."

She looked down to find a package.

"What's this."

She picked up the package and looked around to see if she can see who left this then she went back into her hotel room. She laid the package on the bed and opened it. It was light blue white flower printed short silk kimono with a white _obi_ folded up next to the kimono. It had a white flower printed note in it. Kagome picked up the and read it.

_''Dear Kagome, I've bought you a one of a kind silk kimono that costed ¥74,000 and I wanted you to have something beautiful to wear to the Tanabata. Sincerely, Miroku." _

Kagome blushed and smiled. She lifted the kimono from it's package and marveled at it's beauty.

"This is beautiful"

She smiled and giggled as she went into the bathroom to take a shower for which it was 7:05 now.

Later on Kagome was standing in the front of the hotel wearing her kimono watching little kids lighting firecrackers to scare old people.

"Wow. I like your kimono." A lady said as she walked arm in arm with, what seemed like, her boyfriend who was also looking at her kimono and a lot more than that. The lady caught him staring and hit him in the arm. "Jerk!" She said before storming off.

"Hey, baby I'm sorry!" He yelled after her as he ran off to catch her.

Kagome giggled.

''These people are so festive and happy. I would love to live here because Tokyo was never like this. It was just bussiness, stress, and hangovers, but I couldn't have any hangovers because of my drinking problem and InuYasha helped me by taking to me to AA. He is such a good husband and yet here I am in Sendai cheating on him. I am so ashamed."

Kagome hung her head but then her attitude suddenly changed when she saw Miroku in his BMW drive up to her in a light blue _haori_ and white very baggy _hakama_ pants that were worn over a white mens kimono. Kagome gazed at how the fuedal Japan style suited him very well. Kagome stepped forward in her traditonal _geta_ sandles showing her newly polished toenails. She got in the car and smiled at Miroku and he warmly returned it as he drove off.

"You look great!'' Miroku said looking up and down at the very form fitting kimono and drooled over her longs legs and thighs that shown from the shortness of her clothing.

"Stop being such a horn dog and keep your eyes on the rode."

Kagome giggled a little bit inbetween her sentence.

Miorku leaned in a gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He drove until he parked in front of a traditonal onsen resort the read Kahiwaya Ryokan on a stone hedge.

"Hey I've heard of this!'' She said as she jumped out the car.

Miroku quickly got out the car to join Kagome who was already at the front door.

"We have this in Tokyo. I love this place I wonder if there the same like back at home."

Kagome walking into the front lobby that was lit by Japanese laterns and had water fontains pouring into small ponds and beautiful dark green marble floor.

Kagome smiled widly.

"It's better than back at home."

Miroku smiled and walked over to the front desk that was occupied by a old lady.

"Konichiwa."

"Did you make an reservation?''

''Yes. Miroku Houshi."

The lady lazily looked through an scroll. "Here you go. You have house ten." the lady handed Miroku the keys.

"Thank you, Miss." Kagome glared Miroku.

"You planned this didn't you." Miroku chuckled

"I guess you've caught me." Miroku walked out the lobby and down the cobbled trail to house ten and Kagome followed him snuggled under his arm.

"You think you're gonna get some don't you?''

''Well...Yeah."

Kagome got away from his embrace and playfully hit him in the arm. "Pervert."

He chuckled opened the door to their living quarters.

Kagome eyes lit because it was simply gorgeous. It was also lit with Japanese laterns giving it a warm dark amber glow. It had one big giant bed with wooden posts and a white and dark green marble bathroom. The whole floor also was white and dark green marble and a crystal door that seperated the room from the backyard. Kagome ran outside the crystal door to the wooden patio that had a wooden breakfast table on it. She was shocked at the beauty of the backyard. It had a big steaming onsen with decorate stones and small white foutains surrounding it. It had a wonderful view of Mt. Funagata in the background. Miroku snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Isn't it beautiful, InuYasha." Kagome purred.

"InuYasha?"

Kagome froze when she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry it's just that my husband use to sneak up behind and wrap his arms around me."

"Okay enough talk of your husband." Miroku said as he reached up and began to massage Kagome's breast.

She moaned and threw her head back on his shoulders. He reached under her short kimono and began to rub her clit through the thin fabric of her sheer panties.

"Oh, Kami."

He stopped and stepped back as he removed his haori and his hakama pants then finally his kimono. He mentally cursed for wearing so much clothes. He stood there in a batman boxers grinning at Kagome.

She started to giggle at his underware. "You are so immature." Kagome said inbetween her laughter.

He removed his boxers revealing his enlarged cock. "Does _this _look immature." Miroku said proudly.

Kagome blushed and untied her obi then her kimono freely fell off only showing her light blue see through sheer underware. Miroku drooled at her flawless body as for this was their first time of having sex that was planned and romantic and not in the backseat of his car or on top of sinks in bathrooms. He wanted this to be special since this was her last day here. He slowly walked over to Kagome his cock swinging every which way. Hedove his tongue into her mouth gently massaging hers. While kissing Kagome he was secretly removing her bra quick and fast. He stopped the kiss and led Kagome alongside the hot spring.

He slowly got in and Kagome quickly removed her panties and got in also. They began to kiss and roam over each others body's in the clear water. Kagome jumped up so that she was sitting up on the side of the spring letting her legs dangle deep in the water. Miroku waded over to her and she rested her thighs over his shoulder. He grabbed her hips and moved them closer to his face. He plunged his tongue in her wett pussy venturing through it's walls.

_"Oh yes!'' _Kagome screamed running her fingers through his wet midnight hair.

He inserted a finger in her wet tunnel and began to lick and nibble at her swollen clit.

_"Oooh! Miroku!'' _

He rose his head from down under and pulled her down into the spring back against the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped inside her making her making waves in the water.

He lifted her a little more pulling out and sliding in her anus and pumped vigorously in it. Kagome clenched her teeth and gripped his back. He groaned in pain as Kagome's nails dug into his back.

"Ouch. You kinda hurting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome let go of her death grip and gave him sweet kisses down his neck.

She was closly coming to her edge then she came and so did Miroku.

Kagome panted and easily slid further into the water.

"I'm gonna miss you." Miroku whispered as he cradled her in his arms.

"Me,too. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"How'd you get the money for the kimono and the Kahiwaya Ryokan. I know both are very expensive and the type of modeling you're doing your salary couldn't cover all of this."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, I do odd jobs and such."

Kagome looked at him suspciously"What type of odd jobs. Are you some type of drug dealer or something!''

''No. Nothing like that it's just I do bussiness work, law advise, and sometimes I work as a medical assistant." Miroku said proudly of his high standard work.

"You work as a nurse." Kagome started to laugh.

"I don't work as a nurse! I'm a medical assistant." Miroku snapped.

"Yeah. I believe you." Kagome said sarcastically.

Miroku smiled and started to kiss her neck. Kagome giggled and they rewared they're selves with a passionate kiss.

Later on that day Miroku and Kagome was walking down Higashi Ichibancho-dori Avenue admiring the festive people dressed in traditonal Japanese clothing.

"Wow. This great." Kagome cheered

Miroku noticed a group of people gathered at the Hyojyo-gawa river.

"Hey come on''

Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her over to the river. He grabbed two sheets of colorful paper and a pencil.

"Here, write your prayer." Miroku handed Kagome a piece of paper.

Kagome took the pencil and began to write.

_I hope me and husband have a happy marriage. _

She thought to herself as she wrote it on the paper while Miroku was writing his.

"Are you done?'' Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what do we do now."

"Tear them up".

Miroku ripped his in half and then ripped it again.

Kagome started to rip hers.

Miroku went up to one of the bamboo trees and began to gluing the paper to the tree.

"Now you do it."

Kagome glued the torn paper onto the bamboo tree.

About time everybody was done. All the babmboo trees shined as it was colored with blues, reds, purples, and all sorts of colors.

"That's looks beautiful. What is the purpose of doing this?'' Kagome asked

"Well, people believe that bamboo trees are very spirtual and will grant the prayers and wishes of the people."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes hoping that this was true.

Later on Kagome and Miroku was jumping around and dancing with the rest of the people. As they watched the series of floats and festive dancers stride down the avenue of Higashi Ichibancho-dori.

"Aki would have enjoyed this so much."

"Who's Aki" asked Miroku.

"She's my daughter and she's as sweet as she would want to be."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is."

Miroku and Kagome watched the parade and met a lot of people and were having fun at the Tanabata.

Later Miroku and Kagome were walking down the beautiful moon lit avenue of Jozenji-dori. It had beautiful trees planted alongside it and breath taking sculptures.

"This is wonderful, Miroku. I really don't want to leave."

"Then don't, because you're really growing on me, Kagome." He leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry but I need to see my husband and daughter. I'm beginning to really miss them."

"I understand. Let's go back to the Kahiwaya Ryokan so we can make love all night until morning."

Kagome smiled and followed Miroku to his car.

The next day Kagome laid beside Miroku snuggled in the beautiful white quilt. She slowly woke to look the clock and it said 7:00.

"Ahh! My flights leaves in 30 minutes!''

Kagome shook Miroku vigorously trying to get him up.

"What? What?''

''My flight's gonna leave. Get up so you can take me to my hotel."

Kagome quickly got up tripping over the post of the bed falling flat on her face.

Miroku got out of bed and helped her up.

"Just calm down. I'll handle this. "

Kagome nodded and put on her kimono and Miroku quickly just threw on his hakama pants and his haori not caring about the kimono. He dropped Kagome off at her hotel. She ran up to her room thanking god that she packed last night. She picked up her suitcases and ran outside then jumped in Miroku's car. He sped down the street to the airport.

"Okay, here you are."

"Thank you."

Kagome leaned in and gave Miroku a sensual kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered in his ear and she left out the car and ran into the airport door.

Miroku sighed as he watched her leave out of his life.

Kagome was sunk into her chair on the plane.

"I gonna have to forget about Miroku and start focusing on my family. I can't look InuYasha in the face anymore. I just can't"

Later on Kagome got out of the cab that dropped her off in front of her house. She walked in.

"InuYasha! Aki! I'm home."

There was no answer.

She placed down her suitcases and walked in the dining room only to find a wonderful candle lit dinner and InuYasha sitting down on the end chair. Kagome eyes lit up and she looked over to see a bottle sitting in a champagne cooler.

"Is that champagne?"

"Of course not. It's sparkling white grape in a fancy bottle."

He got up and poured Kagome a glass then himself. Kagome walked over to him.

"I've missed you so much, Kagome."

InuYasha said kissing her neck while handing her a glass of white grape.

"I've only been gone for three days."

"And it's been torture. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. No more fighting, no more arguing, just loving." InuYasha planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

She blushed. "Where's Aki?''

''She's at your mother's house for the whole night. That means you get all the loving you want."

InuYasha sat his glass on the table then took her glass and also sat in down.

"I want to tell you something. That I'll think you will enjoy."

"What is it?"

"Sesshomaru got me a great office job downtown."

Kagome's eyes grew with excitement. "Really!"

"Yep, and I get paid twice as much as my old job."

Kagome squealed and gave him a kiss. He began to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Let's take this upstairs,baby."

She blushed and nodded.

He picked her up bridal style and proceeded up the stairs.

Kagome giggled as he threw her on the bed. Kagome began to untie the obi that held up her kimono. InuYasha took off his silk black pajama bottoms which shown that he wasn't wearing and under ware and that turned Kagome on. Then began to unbutton the pajama top. He pounced on top of Kagome kissing her collarbone and began to unclasp her bra. It loosely fell exposing her pert breast. He dove his mouth over one of her harden nipples and began to lick and suckle at them He started to lick down to her belly button and then he reached his destination. He slid off her panties. He ran his tongue over her entrance making her shiver under him. He took her clit in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it.

_"Oh god!''_ Kagome moaned loudly.

He inserted two fingers in her pussy and began to pump them in her making her dripping wet.

_"Mmm. InuYasha!''_ He rose up from his former ministrations and gave her a sensual eroticly charged kiss.

He threw her legs over his shoulders and began to bang her hard. She reached her hands to the edges of the gripping them. InuYasha watched her breast bounce as he quickened his pace. Kagome was quickly reaching her edge.

_"I'm cuming, InuYasha!'' _She screamed as she rode a climax.

He kept pumping into Kagome until he also came. He pulled out of her laid next to her. Kagome snuggled under InuYasha's arm.

"I love you, Kagome and I swear I'm gonna make everything better."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her on her forehead then slowly fell asleep. Kagome sighed as she saw him fall asleep.

_I'm so stupid. How could I betray my wonderful husband like I did. _

Kagome looked up to the ceiling.

_Thank you, Kami for letting Miroku leave my life and for answering my prayers earlier _

Kagome stared at her husband. How he had a flawless body even though at his age of 33, his long silver soft hair, and one of Kagome's most favorite features was his eyes, his beautiful sunset eyes. Sometimes she even hated when he was sleep because she couldn't see what made her fall in love with him in the first place. Kagome thought about her wonderful husband and her wonderful daughter then she fell into a deep slumber under InuYasha's arms.


	5. Welcome Back

Disclaimer:See Chap 1

Chapter 5

Welcome Back

2 years after that day Kagome, InuYasha, and, Aki were planting flowers in the front yard of a beautiful big colonial style house.

"I don't want to do this." InuYasha whined.

"Come on you have to help to make this beautiful new house you bought us look nice, right?''

"Alright. But I'm only doing it for you."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Now come here so I can give you a kiss." Kagome leaned and puckered up her rosy lips that InuYasha couldn't resist so he gave her a sensual kiss.

"Mom! Dad!'' Aki whined. They stopped kissing and looked down to their daughter and laughed.

"What you want some, too." InuYasha said as he tackled his little daughter giving her butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Stop! stop!'' Aki yelled and giggled as InuYasha started to tickle her.

Kagome looked at her husband and her daughter. Her mouth smiled and so did her heart. She knew that InuYasha was a good husband and a even better father she never knew how she got blessed with such a perfect man. Then Kagome noticed a familiar black BMW pull up in the driveway. She couldn't see the person because of the tinted windows. When the windows rolled down Kagome almost lost her breath as she saw Miroku sitting giving her a very sorrowful guilty look. InuYasha stopped playing with Aki as he noticed Miroku pull up. InuYasha jumped up and dusted his self off.

"Oh, hey I didn't know you would coming this early."

InuYasha walked over to car as Miroku got out and gave InuYasha a handshake.

_How does InuYasha know him. I hope this isn't some Ricky Lake double team thing_.

Kagome stood there frozen not being able to move or talk she felt like crying or worse just dying at this moment.

"This is my wife,Kagome."

"Hi, Kagome."

Miroku helping her up off the ground.

Kagome just stood there stunned.

"Honey, this my assitant, Miroku."

Kagome started feeling dizzy and her knees were getting weak.

"Are you okay, sweetheart."

InuYasha said in a worried voice.

Then Kagome fainted falling to ground.

Later on Kagome woke up and everything was spinning,but when it stopped and everything came into a hazy view all she could see was InuYasha and Miroku hovering over her.

"Is this a dream." She said grogly.

InuYasha sighed in relief then chuckled a little bit.

"No, it's not a dream but I'm glad you're alright"

InuYasha and Miroku helped her up off the ground. Kagome held her head because she was getting a little bit more dizzy just looking at Miroku.

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need some fresh air." Kagome walked out the front door.

"Is she gonna be okay.'' Miroku said worridly.

"I hope so. She's never done this before. Well, I gonna get lunch started."

"You cook?'' Miroku asked suprisingly.

"Not all the time but since Kagome isn't in her right mind at the moment I guess I'll help out and cook for her."

"That's nice of you to do that for her."

"I try to be the best for my wife and kid because I love 'em dearly."

"I understand." Miroku nodded his head with respect for InuYasha.

"Hardly nobody does. So I'm glad you do."

InuYasha sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Miroku looked around the house at a picture of InuYasha and Kagome with Aki. Then Kagome's and InuYasha wedding picture and their prom picture then a picture of Kagome at the hospital with a newly born Aki in her hand. Miroku sighed then walked out of the house finding Kagome and Aki sitting on the steps. Kagome quickly turned around and her eyes filled with sadness.

"Um...InuYasha's cooking lunch."

She gave him a pitiful look that made Miroku turn away ashamed to even look at her face.

"Aki,sweetheart."

"Yes mommy!'' She said cheerfully unaware of the situation.

"Go clean up and help your father in the kitchen."

"Yay! I get to help daddy!'' She jumped up from the steps and ran cheerfully through the door almost knocking Miroku down.

He looked back at the happy child then at the unhappy mother and sat next to her.

"She's a great kid. She reminds me of my little sister."

"What the hell are you doing here, Miroku" Kagome snapped at him.

He held his head down. "I'm sorry. Modeling wasn't working for me. I needed a real job so I moved to Tokyo about 6 months ago. Then I saw an add in the paper about job. I swear I didn't know it was your husband until I met him."

"Why did you take the job?"

"I needed money. I didn't even want you to know I moved here because I know how much you love your husband but he simply insisted that I come over and meet his family."

Kagome sighed and sunk her face in her hands and slid them down and rested them on her thighs. "I can't believe this is happening. If they say hell is on earth then must be it."

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault really. It's mine I shouldn't have even to talk to you."

Miroku hung his head.

"I'm sorry if offened you because you did go through a lot for me. I promise I'll pay back for that beautiful kimono, which I simply love, and for the Kahiwaya Ryokan I'll pay for that, too. I know I didn't deserve any of it."

Miroku looked deep into Kagome's blueish-gray.

"Kagome. You deserve everything." He said in a sincerely low voice.

Kagome blushed as he leaned in for a kiss and latched his lips onto hers. She quickly moved away and slapped Miroku across the face.

"I can't do this."

She got up and stormed in the house and ran upstairs. Miroku sat there in complete sorrowful silence until he got up and went back into the house. He went into the kitchen watching InuYasha with Aki laughing as they stired up the spaggehti sauce. Miroku smiled at them. He envied InuYasha in so many ways. He has a beautiful house and a good paying job with a sweetheart of daughter and to top that all off, a goddess of wife.

InuYasha turned only to find Miroku.

"Hey, man what's up."

"Um... do you know where you're bathroom."

"It's one down here and it's one upstairs. You choose."

"Domo."

Miroku proceeded to take the upstairs because he secretly hoped that Kagome was in there taking a shower. He went up the stairs slowly and down the hall. He noticed stem coming from a open door and knew that his wishes came true. He peeked in and saw Kagome's silhouette outlining every curve of her body. Miroku got a instant erection and stripped his clothes. Kagome was in the shower washing away the dirt that she collected early that day,before everthing went upside down. She felt a shadow behind her and quickly turned around. Miroku covered her mouth so that she wasn't gonna scream when she stopped yelling muffled yells and profanity he removed his hand.

"What are you doing in here."

"I've missed you. Your touch, your smile, your kiss."

Miroku thrust his tongue swirling it in her mouth.

Kagome got loose of his kiss.

"Stop! I can't do this."

"You did it before."

"Yeah, but now my husband's back to normal. He's the man I fell in love with."

Miroku plunged his finger in her pussy and began to finger slowly hitting that G-spot a couple times. Kagome threw head back moaning and grabbed on to his shoulders. He backed her against the slick tile and removed his finger. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he easily slid into her.

"Yess! Miroku!''

He covered her mouth like he did early.

"Be quiet. You don't want you're husband to hear us now do you."

Kagome shook her head and he removed his hand then began to quicken his pace that made Kagome scream again.

"I'm sorry."

She covered her own mouth and closed her eyes enjoying the wonderful bliss. Then she heard something but it was very faint because of the running shower water.

"Did you hear that?''

''Hear what." He panted.

"Get out!"

"There's nobody up here okay."

"Please." Miroku looked at her soft eyes and couldn't resist.

He pulled out of her and let her down. He gave her a kiss then left the shower. He looked for his clothes then realized he threw them behind the door, so went behind it. Suddenly InuYasha walked in.

"Kagome? Didn't you hear me."

Kagome eyes widened then she stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

"Um... I guess I didn't."

"What was all that noise. Are you okay in here?"

Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Everything's okay. The water was kinda getting a little bit hot."

InuYasha hit his head with his palm.

"I'm sorry about that one. I was running water in the sink downstairs."

"It's okay"

"You probably hate me right now, don't you?''

Kagome shook her head.

"Of course not. I love you."

InuYasha smiled a sly grin.

"Maybe I should get in there with you."

"You have company."

"Speaking of Miroku, I wonder if he's still in that bathroom. I hope he don't have any type of _problem_.

Kagome giggled nervously.

"I'm sure he's alright.''

"Well, the food's almost finished so hurry up."

InuYasha left out of the bathroom and proceed down the stairs.Miroku came from behind the door fully dressed.

"I thought you got caught!''

''I did, too. I'll meet you downstairs."

He blew a kiss to Kagome and left the bathroom.

Later on Kagome ,InuYasha, Miroku, and Aki were sitting at the dining room table.

"This is good." Miroku said.

"Well, I used to have to cook all the time since Kagome had to work full time at her job. But now I'm the one with the job even though she still works at that modeling agency half-time. But that's because she insisted to. If it were up to me she would never lift a finger in her life."

Kagome blushed at InuYasha sweet comment.

"That's sweet but the modeling agency is my life."

"Whatever my baby wants my baby gets."

_That's what you think. But behind the curtain it's a nightmare. _

Kagome secretly thought as she glanced to Miroku looking lustfully right back at her. After dinner InuYasha said his goodbyes to Miroku and shook hands with him. Miroku gave Kagome a hug and slipped a little white note in her pocket.

"Thanks for having me."

"Anytime." InuYasha said as he saw Miroku leave.

InuYasha turned to his wife.

"Great guy isn't he?''

Kagome smiled nervously.

"Fabolous."

InuYasha walked towards to Kagome and picked her up.

"Come on let's do it."

Kagome strangely looked at him as he cradled her in his arms.

"Do it? Do you know how immature you sound?''

''So?'' InuYasha said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"What about Aki?''

''She's sound sleep."

"But what if she gets up."

"Stop...worrying...about...Aki...and...let me...make...sweet...love...to...you."

InuYasha said inbetween kisses on her neck.

Kagome giggled at the feeling because he knew that her neck was a extremely erogenous zone for her.

"Okay, but be quiet."

"Don't tell me that tell yourself that because you scream like a horror movie."

"Know I don't."

Kagome paused and smiled. "Okay maybe a little bit."

Theybegan laughing and kissing as InuYasha carried her up to the stairs.

Later on Kagome laid sweating next to a sleeping InuYasha. She bit her lip as she gazed at his glorious naked body. She thought about that note that Miroku slid in her pocket.

_Now if I just stay in bed and go to sleep then I wouldn't have to be bothered with him. I know if I open that note I would be tempted to do anything_.

Kagome sighed and got up and went into her pants packet eagerly until the little note fell to the floor. She slowly picked it up looking at InuYasha and hoping that he wasn't awake.

_"Meet me at 178 Roxbury and dress casual, Sincerely, Miroku. P.S. If InuYasha is reading this please don't fire me I NEED this job." _

Kagome giggled at the little ending.

_I was right a few seconds ago, I'm damn tempted to go but when. During lunch break I hope wherever's he taking me I pray that nobody I know is there or I'm ruined. _

Kagome put the note in her wallet and snuck back in bed under her husbands strong protective arms. She knew she was wrong but she couldn't let him go she was addicted.


	6. Heavenly Hell

Disclaimer: See chp 1

Heavenly Hell

Kagome walked, more like skipped, into her office humming happily.

"You seem happier than usual, Mrs. Taisho." Sango said.

"Do I seem happy?"

Sango nodded. "Yes you do."

"I don't feel any happier."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and proceeded in her office. She sat her suitcase down then sunk down in her seat.

_Why do I seem happy today? Is it because I'm looking forward into seeing Miroku toaday. I hope that' not why . _

Then Kagome's thoughts were broken as Sango walked through the door.

"Your husband is on line 1."

"Thank you, Sango''

Sango quietly exited the office.

"Hey, honey." Kagome greeted.

"Hey, sweetheart."

A confused look appeared on Kagome's face at hearing the familiar voice that _wasn't_ her husbands.

"Miroku?'' Kagome whispered.

"One and only."

"You can't call me at my job."

"Don't worry I diguised myself as your husband so your secretary wouldn't be suspcious. Pretty clever, huh?''

''I guess but..."

Then Sango came back in that made Kagome jump.

"What is it Sango?" Sango looked at Kagome strangely.

"Mrs. Taisho. Your husband is on line 2."

Kagome eyes widened and she chuckled nervously.

"Umm...I accidently hung up, and I guess he called back."

Sango nodded falling for the lie that Kagome just fed her as she left out the cherry wood door.

"You thought your idea was clever? Well, InuYasha's on the other line so I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Don't hang up on me. I can wait."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Hold on." she said before pressing the flashing red button. "InuYasha?''

"Hey, sweetheart. I was wondering if you could take care of Aki because I have to take somebody's else shift."

"What, but Aki gets off from school in..." Kagome looked at her watch.

"5 hours! I don't get off work until 9:00."

"I'm sorry you don't have to do it."

Kagome sighed

"I'll handle it."

"Really? I don't want to be any trouble"

"No, I got it."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kagome pushed the other red button.

"I can't see you this afternoon."

"Why?'' Miroku asked.

"I have to pick up Aki."

"Come on. I want to see you so bad."

"Alright. I'll see you at three."

"See you there." Miroku said before hangin up.

She sighed as she placed the phone on the hook and buried her face in her hands.

"Now what am I gonna do. I promised to be with Aki, but I also promised Miroku I'll meet him."

Then Kagome was struck with an idea.

"Sango! Can you come in here for a minute?"

Sango came into her office. "Yes, Mrs. Taisho"

"Do you want the day off tommorrow?''

''Of course." Sango said brightly

"Okay, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Mrs. Taisho."

"Can you watch my daughter Aki around three o'clock?''

Sango frowned. "I'm not very good with children"

"Oh, but Aki's a sweetheart I bet you'll handle her good."

"Okay, Mrs. Taisho."

"Thank you so much, Sango."

Sango bowed and left the room cursing to herself.

Later on Kagome was driving down Roxbury in a silver Pacifica that InuYasha bought her about a year ago. She searched the addresses until she found 781. Her eyes widened as she found it was a Chuckie Cheese.

"He has to be kidding. God, he's so immature."

Kagome shook her head and drove up into the Chuckie Cheese parking lot. She parked and got out then quickly enter the building. She looked around only to find that it was pretty empty.

"Psss. Over here."

Kagome turned around only to find Miroku buried in the ball pit.

"Are you serious?''

''Yeah, come on in. Don't be such a prude."

"I am not a_ prude _"

"Prove it, prude."

Kagome got red then took off her navy blue pumps then her navy blue jacket and cannon balled into the pool of colorful balls.

"See. I can get loose." Kagome giggled

"I bet you can." Miroku gave her a sly grin and plunged deep into the balls.

"What are do...ing." Kagome squeaked that last part out as Miroku began to finger her and slowly removed her panties then thrust his tongue in her swirling his tongue inside her deep under the plastic balls.

"St..op"

Then Kagome heard a loud scream.

''Kagome is that you!'' a bubbly girl approached her.

"Ayame! What are y...ou doing he...re." Kagome said tumbling over her words.

"I'm here with Kouga and the baby. So, what are you doing in the ball pit?"

"Just... playing around." Kagome started to chuckle nervously.

"Oh, trying to get the youth back. I don't think you need to. You look just like you did in high school. Oh, and speaking of high school, how's InuYasha."

"He's gr...eat ."

"That's wonderful. I guess I gotta go. We should catch up sometime."

Eri said walking away waving back to Kagome.

"Bye!'' Kagome screamed out as she hit her climax.

Miroku rose from under the balls with a smile across his face. Kagome blushed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Why the hell would you do that? I almost got caught."

"No you didn't. Now come on. I'm not finished"

Kagome giggled as Miroku pulled her under the balls with him.

Later on Kagome arrived home early to check up on Sango and Aki. She walked in the house.

"Sango! Aki!''

"Mommy!'' Aki ran to Kagome and gave her hug.

Sango came from the living room to greet Kagome.

"Hey, Mrs. Taisho."

"How was everything?"

''It was great mommy. Sango is sooo fun."

"Really!" Kagome looked up to Sango's slightly red face "Domo arrigato, Sango. I really needed that help but I guess I got it from here. So, you can go home now."

"Will I still get the day off tommorrow?"

"Of course. You deserved it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Taisho."

''Call me Kagome."

''Thanks Kagome."

Sango gave Aki a hug and proceeded out the door.

Kagome kicked off her shoes and sighed. "So, you had fun with Sango?"

"Yes, but you're way funner."

Kagome smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Well, let's go have some fun!''

"Yay!"

Later on at night InuYasha sluggishly walked in the house finding both of his angels sound sleep on the couch. He stared at them for a while before entering the kitchen looking through the refigerator.

"It's some leftover chinese in there"

InuYasha turned around to find his wife leaning up against the kitchen door. He lustfully looked at her then ran to her and they started kissing and disrobing each other. Kagome pulled away.

"What about Aki?''

InuYasha peeped in the living room seeing Aki stone sleep.

"Trust me. She's not waking up anytime soon." He picked her up and sat her on the table.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

InuYasha pulled down his pants. He slid off her panties. She opened her legs so that he could get better access. InuYasha inserted himself slowly into Kagome the began to bang into her at a fast pace making the table shake.

"Oh, God!''

''Sssh. You're gonna wake up Aki."

"Sorry." Kagome winced.

"Am I hurting you, Kagome?"

"A little bit."

InuYasha slowed down, but still was going at slightly fast pace. Kagome started to shiver under InuYasha sending shivers through his body. InuYasha slowed down as he came and then Kagome did also. He exserted out her slowly as her juices drenced the table.

"That was great." Kagome said getting up off the table.

"Yeah, I know." InuYasha said proudly while pulling up his pants.

Kagome playfully hit him.

"You're so full of yourself."

InuYasha smiled and wrapped himself around Kagome.

''The only thing I'm full of is love." InuYasha gave Kagome a passionate kiss. "For you.'' Kagome bit her lip and blushed.

"I love you,too."

_2 months have past and Kagome meets Miroku everyday on her lunch break it was beginning to be a routine of her to visit him. Also her and InuYasha have never had a better marriage. It all was like a dream to Kagome. The love of her life was satisfied and her secret lover was too and all that kept her surely satisfied. _

One day Kagome was leaving her office to go on her _lunch break _at Miroku's sea side house. She parked in the back to make sure no one saw her car. She went through the side door which was easy because she now had a key.

"Miroku, I'm here. Miroku?''

Then a he jumped from behind the door and tackled her on the couch.

"You scared me." Kagome chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

Miroku started to kiss her on her neck.

"Mmm. I was thinking of you today." Kagome said in a low whisper.

"You was?'' Miroku said while unzipping her light blue summer dress.

"Yeah, and you know what I was thinking of."

"What?''

He then slid the dress to her over her milky shoulders and down to her waist revealing her blue lace bra containing her milky pert breast.

"I was thinking about what we did last week."

''What was that?''

He slid the dress down the rest of her body until it was completely off showing nothing but her blue lace underware.

"When you took me to that Itailian restaurant. I was thinking we can maybe go there again or anywhere tommorrow because my husband is leaving to Kyoto on bussiness for the weekend and I could probably get my secretary to watch Aki."

"You mean to tell me that I get you all to myself for the weekend.''

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Alright!'' Miroku yelled and started kissing vigorously sucking on Kagome's neck making her squeal and laugh.

He began to unbutton his pants which was all he had on. He slid down Kagome's panties and unclasped her bra. Miroku began to finger her slowly while massaging her breast.

"Make me cum, Miroku!" Kagome moaned as she arched her back towards him.

He flipped her around and sat her up on her hands and knees. He inserted a second finger in her making her dripping wet. He trailed his finger from her pussy to her anus pressing in and out before adding another finger.

"Mmm." Kagome groaned as his fingers hit a certain spot in her that made her wetter than ever before.

Miroku began to suck and nip on Kagome's neck before adding a third finger, pumping them in and out of tight puckered hole.

Kagome gripped the cusions of the couch and groaned in pleasure as he exerted the fingers leaving her hole dilated.

Miroku kissed her back the postioned his hard cock at her back entrance then pumpled into her making her scream.

"Miroku!" She screamed. She was already to the hilt of her pleasure before she came.

He groaned as she quickened his pace before he came showering Kagome's back side and some of the couch.

"Let's go clean you up."

He helped her up and they proceeded upstairs to the shower ready to give it anoher go.

Later on Kagome arrived home finding InuYasha sitting on the couch eating popcorn watching a movie.

"Hey, sweetheart."

InuYasha turned around then back to the T.V.

"Hey."

Kagome took off her shoes and walked in the living room.

"Come watch this movie with me."

He pulled her down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. InuYasha smelled _that_ smell on her, but he decided to ignore it.

"What are you watching?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"Oh, no that's a scary movie. You know I don't like these type of movies."

InuYasha gripped his hold on Kagome.

"I'll protect you."

''Really!''

InuYasha kissed her on her cheek softly.

"Of course. Okay, let's watch the movie."

In the movie a man was running through the fields and leather face was chasing him then her cut the guy's leg off.

Kagome screamed and got up.

"Oh my God. I can't watch this."

InuYasha pulled her back on the couch.

"Stay with me."

"Why? I'm too scared." Kagome looked at InuYasha's puppy dog eys. "You're scared, too, aren't you?"

InuYasha scoffed

"That's nonsense."

"You are! My baby's scared"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just don't tell no one."

Kagome giggled and snuggled up to InuYasha.

"I won't. We can protect each other."

InuYasha kissed Kagome on her head.

Later that night Kagome was in bed watching InuYasha walk back and forth packing up his clothes.

"I'll miss you."

"It's okay. It'll be just like when you left to Sendai."

Kagome chuckled nervously.

_God, I hope not_. Kagome thought.

InuYasha picked up his suitcase and threw it on the chair and got into the bed and snuggled up to Kagome.

"You wanna make love?'' InuYasha whispered.

"Let's just snuggle."

InuYahsa whimpered.

"But we always do it every night. Even 3 times a night."

InuYasha chuckled then proceeded to kiss her on her neck but stopped.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?''

InuYasha traced his fingers over a red spot on Kagome's neck.

"Is that a hicky?"

Kagome eyes widened.

"Of course not. It's um... a rash from ...from..." Kagome searched for another lie to feed to her husband. "From my shirt."

"Your shirt? I don't thnk shirts give hickies."

"It's not a hicky it's a rash. That type of fabric doesn't go well with me."

InuYasha got up off the bed. "I have go get something."

"Wha...at you gotta get." Kagome said nervously.

"You'll see." Then InuYasha disappeared out of the room.

Kagome sat there trembling.

"I hope he doesn't come out with a chainsaw and chop me up."

Then InuYasha came back in with some ointment.

"Huh, put this on it."

InuYasha handed her the tube then climbed in bed.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you"

She took the tube then squirted out some cream and began to massage it in her neck. InuYasha cuddled next to her.

"Now can we have sex."

"No."

InuYasha whimpered then kissed her cheek. ''Good night, baby."

Kagome smiled. "Good night."

_This is so wonderful. I'm having a great sex life with Miroku as well as my husband, and me and InuYasha has never been happier. If people say having a affair is hell, well this hell is very much heavenly _

Kagome snuggled up to InuYasha a little more and fell soundly asleep.

A/n: The next chapter Miroku and Kagome get a little kinky during their week alone. Also in this chap Kagome will realize that she just might have to break it off with Miroku because of... I won't spill the beans just yet. I guess you'll have to see what happens in Chapter 7: Secret Tears.


End file.
